


Hotel Key

by Louise_panda_Belcher



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feels, First Meetings, One Night Stand, short and sweet, song-fic, vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_panda_Belcher/pseuds/Louise_panda_Belcher
Summary: Title from a song of the same name by Old Dominiongive it a try. they meet in a club, they hook-up then move on. or do they
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Hotel Key

**Author's Note:**

> i highly recommend listening to this song at least once before reading this. in the spirit of Valentine's Day this is my love letter to Texas, my home. I don't know why I'm in a country music kind of vibe recently.

Valentina saw her from a distance. Long brunette hair flowing around broad shoulders and following the girl’s movement. She was entranced by the way her hips were moving, fluid and sensual with an ease she wished she possessed. She called over the security man standing beside the VIP section of the club and told him to invite the girl over. Her eyes followed the large man as he moved closer to the girl, and when the brunette turned around, Valentina felt breathless at the wide smile and sharp angle of her jaw.

It was like the world was moving in slow motion. The girl’s steps were smooth and relaxed, her head bobbing to the music playing but Valentina couldn’t even tell you what song was playing, her attention solely focused on the girl moving closer. After a moment the girl was standing beside her, her lips were moving but Valentina was still distracted. She was only brought back by the melodic sound of the girl’s laugh and if it weren’t for the desire that grew inside her at the sound, she would have been embarrassed.

“Huh?” Valentina stumbled, her eyes raking over the girl’s exposed midriff and the way her white jeans fit snugly around her hips.

“I asked if I know you, your security told me you wanted me to join you,” the girl laughed lightly.

“I don’t know you,” Valentina answered, and she could have sword a disappointed frown appeared on the girl’s full lips, but it was gone almost as fast as it had appeared. “But I would like to.” The girl smiled and sat facing Valentina, their knees touching. “I’m Valentina,” she said reaching her hand out.

“Juliana,” the girl answered.

\---

They talked for what seemed like hours before Juliana dragged Valentina out onto the dance floor. They jumped to the beat and Valentina watched as Juliana’s energy was amplified by their new surroundings. She looked freer, more herself, and even though they’d only known each other for a couple hours max, she knew that this probably wasn’t a common occurrence. Only someone seeking an escape would completely ignore the dangers of taking something from a stranger.

“Do you want to try it?” Juliana asked, holding the joint between her fingers. Valentina usually wouldn’t mix smoking weed with drinking, but she had a feeling deep down that told her this might be the first and last time she’d ever see the girl, so she accepted. She received a happy smile in return and then they were dancing again.

Valentina felt Juliana’s arms slip around her and she looked down to find hazy brown eyes looking back at her with desire. She felt a hand slip under her shirt, but the question in those eyes let her know that if she showed any sign of discomfort the girl would pull back, and that was the last thing she wanted. Instead, she pulled Juliana closer and brought a hand up to wrap around the back of her neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss. “Do you want to get out of here?” she asked when they pulled away. Juliana nodded and let herself be dragged out of the club and into the cool night air.

\---

As soon as the door to their hotel room was pushed open lips and teeth were clashing. Hands were pulling at clothes and deft fingers tugged at shoes and pants. Valentina pushed Juliana onto the bed and had to stop for a second to fully take in the woman before her. Beautiful tanned skin was laid bare before her and she could see Juliana’s abs tensing in anticipation and she wanted to kiss and touch every inch of skin possible.

Brown eyes turned shy and Valentina knew she’d spent too long admiring, so she climbed onto the bed and raised herself on her arms over Juliana. Their eyes locked in an intense gaze, broken only by Juliana gently moving her hands over Valentina’s waist and lifting her head to kiss her neck softly. Valentina was left breathless with only a few chaste kisses and her whole body was on fire. Every nerve on her body was waiting for whatever happened next, her hands were running softly over soft skin and her heart was beating erratically.

“Fuck me,” Juliana whispered into her ear and Valentina lost her balance, falling solidly on the girl. She was about to apologize when she heard Juliana moaning at the feeling, and she steeled herself to give the girl beneath her what she wanted.

\---

Valentina made her way back to the bed, a pizza box in her hands. Juliana was sitting on the bed in Valentina’s white t-shirt, her legs crossed, her eyes still hazy from the tequila they’d been drinking earlier, and a soft smile on her lips. Valentina had questions, she wanted to know everything she could about this girl, wanted to keep her close, but she also didn’t want to push too much. She must have been thinking too hard about it because Juliana was looking at her with an expectant look.

“You can ask,” she said softly, taking a slice from the box. “I know you’re dying to ask, so go for it.”

“What are you running from?” Valentina asked, unbridled and she immediately covered her mouth at the question. Juliana pulled her hands away and gave her a gentle smile.

“It’s okay. I did say you could ask,” she answered. She took a long moment to think over her answer, and then finally looked up to meet Valentina’s gaze. “I’m not running from anything. My dad’s in prison, and he’s been given the death penalty. I guess I’m not really taking it well.” There was a sad look in her eyes and Valentina immediately regretted asking the question.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Valentina said, reaching out, but she was shocked at the laugh that came from the girl in front of her.

“Don’t be. He was a dick,” Juliana said. “He was a horrible husband and an even worse father. I spent my entire childhood trying to get him to like me, but he always denied being my father. He was cruel and I don’t even know why I’m crying,” she said, wiping away at a few stray tears that had escaped. Valentina remained silent. She didn’t know what to say, she didn’t know what she could say to make this better.

“My father’s not really around either,” Valentina said, hoping to ease the tension that had settled over them. “After my mother died, he just kind of… sank into a deep hole that he hasn’t tried getting out of. My brother and sister try to help bu-”

“But nothing replaces a parent.” Juliana finished. There was a deep sense of understanding, even if they were both in different situations. They sat listening to some music while they ate, their laughs filling the room, their dark topic momentarily forgotten. “You should see it,” Juliana said, her eyes wide and full of longing. “Thousands of them, all at the same time, just flying out and blackening the sky for at least an hour.”

“I really don’t find the idea of thousands of bats flying out from under a bridge that appealing,” Valentina said with a disgusted look and Juliana laughed.

“Well, obviously, they’re bats. But just… all of them moving as one and going out for the night. And they come back every day to leave again at night. Plus, if you stand on the bridge you avoid getting shit on by thousands of bats. I don’t know why people _choose_ to sit right under them,” she cringed.

“Where is this?”

“Austin. But I’m from San Antonio. I’m moving back there soon,” she said, the longing look was replaced by one of excitement and Valentina knew her first instinct had been right. “I swear the sky looks different under the Texas sky. The stars just shine much brighter, the skylines look so clear and sharp. I dream of being back there.”

“The sky looks the same anywhere. There are always stars and the sunsets and sunrises are all the same.” Valentina countered.

“Liar!” Juliana shouted, mock offended, then fell on her side laughing. Then she turned silent and thoughtful. “It isn’t just the way it looks… it’s the way it feels.”

“What does it feel like?”

Juliana remained silent for a few minutes that Valentina thought she must be ignoring the question. “It feels like coming home after being gone for decades. In the middle of nowhere, there’s no better sense of freedom than seeing the sun setting behind a field of sunflowers. The entire horizon painted gold and the mountains off in the distance turning a deep violet as the sun starts disappearing. In the city, the sun reflects off the buildings and you can practically hear all the twentysomething year-olds getting ready for a night out on the town. The Riverwalk just comes to life with string lights, music and people walking down through the city. Even with all the light, you can still see some stars through the glare.”

The way Juliana was talking about her home, made Valentina want to listen to the girl talking for hours. Sure, Juliana was currently living in Mexico City, but the way she was talking, it was obvious that her home was back in San Antonio. There was just a sense of belonging that Valentina could sense Juliana didn’t feel in this city. And she had to admit that the image Juliana was painting was so much more that Valentina had ever felt for her own city. Maybe she could go with Juliana, run away with her to this magical place she was describing, and maybe she’d finally find her home, the place that made her feel the way Juliana felt about San Antonio. But that wasn’t going to happen. This was one night, the best night she’d never forget, but it was only one night.

\---

Valentina woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing incessantly on the bedside table. She didn’t feel the postcard in her hand falling as she reached for her phone. There were over thirty texts from her brother and sister all asking her where she was. The clock read 3 pm and she immediately shot up from the bed. They were supposed to check out at noon, but they’d spent most of the night talking until they’d finally fallen asleep somewhere around 7 that morning, and she was supposed to meet her siblings for a late lunch.

It barely registered with her that she was alone. That the other side of the bed had been empty for at least an hour already. She called out for Juliana but got no response and she felt her heart breaking. She knew it was too soon, but she felt a connection with the girl, and she wished she’d been able to get something from her, anything that would let her stay in touch. She quickly scrambled to gather the rest of her belongings when she froze.

The hotel key was gone. It wasn’t anywhere to be found. She checked under the table by the door in the drawers, the bathroom and even between the covers, but there was nothing. Juliana must have taken the key with her, but why? What reason would there be for her to do something like that. Valentina gave a last half-hearted search through the room and knelt on the floor on her side of the bed and found the picture that had fallen from her hand. It was a postcard of an active nightlife, colorful string lights reflected off of the water and there were people walking along the river’s side. She flipped it over and found a series of numbers written in neat handwriting, a longer note written beneath it.

> _When I said ‘soon’ last night, I meant today. This afternoon, actually. I had the best time with you, you made saying goodbye harder than I expected. Call me, if you’re ever in town._
> 
> _-Juliana xx_

Valentina smiled and pulled the postcard close to her chest, a soft smile on her lips. Juliana also felt a connection, maybe it didn’t have to be just one night. Maybe it _could_ be the kind of story that ends up that way.

**Author's Note:**

> all of my pending fics have now been posted, so idk when I'll post something again. I'm working on that multi-chapter fic so that for sure will be coming but I'm not sure when I'll be done with it. in the mean time, feel free to send song-fic requests, requests/suggestions in general, or just leave a comment.


End file.
